


A guide to Romance(by the least romantic people alive)

by Whatisopacity



Series: Tsukishima Kei VS A lack of Understanding [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Late Night Phone Calls, Longing, M/M, Pining, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Stargazing, hand holding, tanaka and Noya are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatisopacity/pseuds/Whatisopacity
Summary: Both of the boys let out a deep breath, sounding as if they had just risen to the surface after being submerged in water for a long time. They leaned forward, eyes practically bulging out of their heads. Did it really take that much restraint to not speak? Damn, how did their teachers stand them?“We know you like Yamaguchi!”“We know you like Yamaguchi!”The two blurted the statement out at the same time. Tanaka’s eyes widened, going to hold out his fist for Nishinoya to bump.“Dude! We're in sync, ” Nishinoya exclaimed, crashing his fist into Tanaka’s.Tsukishima snaps back into his right mind and realizes that their teachers do not stand them.—-Fourth installment! Go read the others if you haven’t yet to understand what’s going on
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukishima Kei VS A lack of Understanding [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963621
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	A guide to Romance(by the least romantic people alive)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Finally! This took me so long for no reason :,,). I’m sorry if it’s not as good as the others, I got major writers block in the middle of it but I hope at the very least it can be a little funny and serve a transition to the next one. Anyways, let’s get to it!

Tsukishima Kei would not be able to count the number of people he's wanted to throttle recently on one hand. 

He also wouldn't be able to tell you, but maybe he can visualize it for you. 

First of all, he'd take out the two idiots whose brains consist of deflated volleyballs. Mostly because they're right in front of him and he can reach out and get the job done right now. In fact, considering how in sync they seem to be, Tsukishima wonders if they have some sort of connection going on regarding their lifelines. If he's lucky, he'd only have to throttle Hinata before the single brain cell he shares with Kageyama sends a transmission to the setter causing him to drop dead. 

Next, he'd burst into either the club room or some ungodly convenience store to find Tanaka and Noya, since Tanaka had already been suspicious and Noya had just been informed of his predicament. Both of them may bite, but he'll live if he acts quick enough. 

From there he'd sprint to Nekoma and take out two people. (Maybe three, but only because that Lev Haiba kid gets a bit on his nerves.) Kuroo would make sure his last words are some corny movie quote or a far too elaborate chemistry insult before the light leaves his eyes. Kozume would either scratch and claw at him, or go limp in his arms like a ragdoll cat and accept his fate. 

Continuing on his rampage, he'd burst open the gym doors to Fukurodani and without a doubt be greeted by Bokuto and Akaashi. This is where it gets significantly more dangerous than the other locations. There seems to be a solid two outcomes for both of them. Bokuto would either cry as his comical hair would droop as Tsukishima strangled him, or he would punch Tsukishima’s lights out. Akaashi on the other hand would simply accept death with open arms, or end up finding some ridiculous pressure point on Tsukishima and cause him to pass out.

Assuming he gets past Fukurodani, he'd then have to take a trip to two separate colleges. One being his brothers, where he'd murder a screaming Akiteru in cold blood, and this his roommate because he's a witness. Finally, he'd go to Saeko Tanaka’s college, where he'd show up at her apartment and promptly apologize for even thinking of laying a finger on her. She could take him out with a stare if she wanted. Tsukishima Kei was not fucking with that. 

Basically, Tsukishima has far too many people who know about his sad,  _ sad  _ crush on Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

It was almost comedic in a sense. The way the stubborn and cold Tsukishima Kei had somehow ended up with half of the goddamn people he interacts with knowing about something he had never even explicitly said to anyone besides Akiteru. Realistically, he and his lack of composure were to blame, but Tsukishima would settle for blaming Kozume and Hinata for all of this, only because it seemed far easier. 

“Why are you pissed about it? They already knew you liked him!” Hinata grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

_ Ah, there it is.  _

Tsukishima wonders if he can get away with only being charged with manslaughter.

Tsukishima also really needs to chew out his brother for his taste in girls. Not because Saeko was necessarily  _ bad  _ per se, but she  _ was  _ related to Tanaka Ryūnosuke. So happens to be one of the most immature senpai’s Tsukishima’s ever had. First place on that list being Nishinoya Yuu, who just so happens to be best friends with Tanaka Ryūnosuke and  _ goddamnit _ Tsukishima already knows how this is gonna end. 

He constantly protested against the reoccurring dinners with each other's family(both Akiteru and Saeko called it a bonding experience, Tsukishima firmly disagrees). It's not as if he's shocked that Tanaka knows. If his brain is still functioning after that minor short circuit, he remembers Tanaka being the first to harass him about Yamaguchi. 

_ ‘Your precious Tadashi-’ _

_ ‘Don't call him that.’ _

Oh, he  _ was  _ remembering correctly. 

Tsukishima groaned, moving to pinch the bridge of his nose between two fingers, his glasses pressed into his forehead. He heard awkward shuffling. 

“Should we leave?” Kageyama asked. 

“ _ Yes, ”  _ Tsukishima sighed, obviously irritated. 

This wasn't going to be fun. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima needs to frame his brother for cheating. 

It's not that he's not glad his brother is happy and in love and all the other things that go along with that. He's doing this because out of all the girls in the world Akiteru fell in love with the sister of the person he wanted to see the least at the moment. But dating meant meeting each other’s families, which wasn't an issue when your brothers were in the same volleyball club together. And that made quality ‘family time’ a necessity. 

You see, Tsukishima thinks it would be a little more bearable if the family time actually stuck to the family and Saeko didn't invite Nishinoya along. 

“Big sis Saeko!” Nishinoya exclaimed, hands on his hips as Saeko smiled at him, obviously pleased to be in her presence. 

“Yuu! Are you getting taller?” She grinned as she spoke, placing her hand atop Nishinoya’s head to ruffle his hair. Nishinoya grinned, nodding a bit. “I grew half a centimeter!” 

“It's your hair!” Ryū laughed as he pointed at Noya, his eyes fixated on the spiked up black and yellow style Noya hasn't changed in God knows how long. 

Nishinoya furrowed his eyebrows, and Tsukishima could've  _ sworn  _ his teeth bared like a dog with rabies. “At least I have hair, bastard!” Saeko stifled a snort as she let go of Nishinoya’s hair just in time as Tanaka lunged forward in an attempt to grab the libero by the collar. “You foul, motherfucker!” he snarled, yanking Noya back. Tsukishima whistled a bit as Akiteru let out a strained laugh, his eyebrows knit in obvious concern. 

“He knows what the word foul means, ” Kei muttered, shifting his gaze to Nishinoya, “Saeko-san, remind me why you invited him?” 

Saeko smacked his back with vigor, laughing when Tsukishima’s glasses slid down his nose a bit from the impact. He lifted his hands to fix them, glancing to the side to see Akiteru holding his hands out defensively, Kei could practically see the last remnants of his soul leaving his body. Does his brother really think he's that irritable that he'll snap at his girlfriend? Kei personally thinks he has manners, y’know. 

“Call me Nee-san!” 

“Nee-san, ” Tsukishima obliges, “why did you invite him again?” 

Tsukishima watches as Akiteru’s soul gets sucked back into his body like a vacuum cleaner, his previously mortified expression replaced with something so horribly  _ sappy _ he has to resist the urge to hunch over and gag. He focuses on the floor instead. 

“Yuu is like another little brother to me!” Saeko says, smile still present but tone stern. It's not like Tsukishima could argue, he’s been inviting Yamaguchi to family events since he could remember. He simply nods in response, letting out the slightest sigh. 

Nishinoya slapped his hands against Tanaka’s head, the smacking sound resonating in the hallway. Tanaka snorted, going to grab a fistful of Noya’s hair as the younger boy writhed and cackled. 

_ ‘Is it too late to run away and get adopted by another family?’  _ Tsukishima thought, rolling his eyes at the sight. As if he could read his mind, Akiteru chuckled, lightening up a bit to address the three. 

“You guys can go hang out in Ryū’s room while dinner gets made!”  _ God _ , how the hell could he sound so old when he was only 21? Tsukishima cringed, his shoulders stiffening up as both of the older boys focused their gaze on him, knowing glints in their eyes. They couldn't spare him just this once? 

Saeko and Akiteru both walked away, making their way into the kitchen, leaving Tsukishima to die alone with two idiots goggling at him. The  _ nerve _ . 

“Tsukishima, ” Tanaka started, his mouth upturned in a sneer and his tone lilting, “whaddya say we go?” He grinned, already beginning his stride. Nishinoya bounded behind him, a smile playing on his lips. “Yeahhhh Tsukishima, let's go.” His tone was teasing, an obvious attempt at some fabricated suaveness. Tsukishima wondered if he would be able to step on him if he tried hard enough. 

With a sigh, he turned around, following after the two. 

They entered the room before him, and by the time he walked in he was positive, this was some horrible scene from a movie. 

He knows exactly what kind of movie too. One where the main character is the new girl(boy in his case) at school and everyone is excruciatingly irritating for no reason. For some reason, everyone whispers about our main character(once again, Tsukishima in this case) even though they've done nothing noteworthy. Tsukishima was living that out. Except, the side characters in this movie weren't trying to hide that they were talking about him. 

Tanaka and Noya both snickered to each other, shoving each other and speaking under their breaths. 

“Should we seriously?”

“Yeah! It'll be funny, come on!” 

They could at least acknowledge the fact that Tsukishima was in the room with them. 

Tanaka’s eyes darted up, staring at Tsukishima with a toothy grin. He grabbed Nishinoya’s shoulder and pointed. 

“Tsukishima! Come sit down!” He said, patting the space next to him. 

Tsukishima takes it back. He’s just fine with them pretending he doesn’t exist. 

“I’m perfectly fine standing, thank you, ” he says, leaning his side against the doorway. Tanaka laughed, it sounded scratchy and Tsukishima contemplated using the excuse of getting him some water to escape and book it to another country. Before he could speak up, Nishinoya joined in. 

“Tsukishima! Come on! We don't bite, ” he grinned as he spoke. 

What a fucking liar. Tsukishima knows for a fact that he bites and he has a goddamn hole in one of his shirts to prove it. “You do,” he grumbled. Nishinoya’s eyes narrowed for a moment. “Whatever! Just come sit down, man.” 

Tsukishima considered if leaving would be worth losing a hand to Nishinoya and decided that, no. It's not. With a heavy sigh, he walked over to the two and sat down next to Tanaka. 

“There we go! That’s better isn’t it!” Tanaka said, silence taking over the room soon after. He glanced at Noya, still grinning from ear to ear as the libero’s eyes darted back and forth between the two. A small snicker left Tanaka. Tsukishima drummed his fingers against his knee.  _ ‘If I call him bald will he drop it?’  _ Tsukishima thought. The two older boys exchanged a glance once again. 

“Can you just spit it out?” Tsukishima sighed, scowling at the two. 

Both of the boys let out a deep breath, sounding as if they had just risen to the surface after being submerged in water for a long time. They leaned forward, eyes practically bulging out of their heads. Did it really take that much restraint to not speak? Damn, how did their teachers stand them? 

“We know you like Yamaguchi!”

“We know you like Yamaguchi!” 

The two blurted the statement out at the same time. Tanaka’s eyes widened, going to hold out his fist for Nishinoya to bump. 

“Dude! We're in sync, ” Nishinoya exclaimed, crashing his fist into Tanaka’s. 

Tsukishima snaps back into his right mind and realizes that their teachers do not stand them. 

“Welcome to the club, ” Tsukishima grumbled, the last of his pride leaving his body. Tanaka glared, a scandalized expression on his face. “Tsukishima! I was the first goddamn member! I’ve known since forever!” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the declaration. “This is your official initiation then. We have a whopping five members that will be ecstatic about your arrival.” Tsukishima spoke in a sardonic tone, messing with the arm of his glasses. Tanaka grumbled a bit, obviously not satisfied with the initiation narrative, and slumped back a bit. Nishinoya springs forward to grab onto Tsukishima’s shoulders and all hope Tsukishima had of dropping the topic vanishes into thin air. 

“Tsukishima! Have you told him?” 

Tsukishima glares at the hand Nishinoya was digging into his shoulder. “I haven't, ” he said, attempting to pry Nishinoya’s left hand off his shoulder. Why was Nishinoya clutching onto him like a corpse in rigor-mortis? There's a brief flash of genuine concern in Tsukishima Kei’s mind because, seriously, how the fuck? 

Nishinoya glared at him, finally releasing him from the death grip and falling back onto the floor next to Tanaka, who wore a smirk. 

“I know Yuu, it’s disappointing.” Tanaka solemnly patted Nishinoya’s back, eyeing Tsukishima from his peripheral, which in Tsukishima’s experience never means anything good. 

“But y’know, I think he should bite the bullet. Because Yamaguchi obviously likes him back.” 

Tsukishima’s shock has worn off at this point. He's heard this far too many times. 

Nishinoya perks up, his eyes glinting at Tanaka’s words. “You're right, Ryū! Yamaguchi does like him!” He leaned forward, resting his head in an open palm and smirking at Tsukishima. “So why doesn't he just tell him?” 

Tsukishima purses his lips, averting his gaze from the two. “Not right now.”

“OHHHH!” The two mused in unison (more like shouted, but Tsukishima isn't going to linger on the terminology used). 

“So he is planning to tell him!” Tanaka cackled as he spoke, poking a finger in Tsukishima’s direction. 

“When, man? When?” Nishinoya grinned, joining in on Tanaka’s pointing.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, batting the two hands in his face away. “I'm not sure, so don't ask me.” 

The two slumped down, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed in confusion. It was almost believable to assume that the two were twins and one of them had ended up horribly deformed in the womb. That only applies if you associate the stereotype of twins doing the same thing at the same time though. 

Tanaka leaned back, using a hand to support his weight while the other came up to comically twirl in the air. “Why don't you tell him like, tomorrow?” 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, disinterested with the proposition. “Why specifically tomorrow? There's no rush.” 

(Tsukishima fails to mention that he's been contemplating Yamaguchi almost every day now, but they don't need to know that.) 

Tanaka and Nishinoya glanced at each other, both biting back smiles. Tsukishima could practically hear their thoughts bouncing off each other. A flurry of: ‘ _ is he serious?’  _ and  _ ‘I think so, man! It's weird.’ _ The two seemingly finished their internal dilemmas regarding Tsukishima’s lack of initiative, turning back to Tsukishima. 

“I mean, why  _ not  _ tomorrow, man? What's the worst that could happen?” Nishinoya shrugged, eyes questioning. Tanaka nodded along, a proud grin on his face. 

“We declare our love to Kiyoko-san every day, so yeah. Nothing can go wrong.” 

_ ‘Oh, that's right.’ _

Tsukishima is practically ashamed that had forgotten that these two are idiots who think passionately professing love to someone at any given moment actually works in real life. These two parade around with their hearts sewed right onto their chest so they can offer them to Kiyoko-san every morning, afternoon, and night.  _ God _ , he knows she's okay with it but has she actually never considered a restraining order? He's not saying she should, but...

“Kiyoko-san, ” Nishinoya sighed happily, closing his eyes and clutching the front part of his shirt over his heart. Tanaka smiled with an expression of equal bliss, resting his head in his hand. 

Tsukishima grimaces. Nevermind. He is definitely saying she should. 

Both Tanaka and Noya both startle from their trances, attention back to Tsukishima. Nishinoya wiggled his eyebrows and Tanaka snickered. Tsukishima wanted to gag himself with a spoon. 

“Unless…” Nishinoya drew out the word, raising his eyebrows and leaning closer as he continued. “You prefer the more subtle approach.” 

Tsukishima held back the urge to comment on being in shock that Nishinoya knew another ‘big’ word by biting his tongue. 

“I don’t know what you're getting at here, ” he mumbled, running his index finger along the line separating a piece of the hard floor beneath them. 

Tanaka chuckled, wrapping his around Tsukishima’s shoulder, causing the other boy to tense and scowl at the floor. 

“Tsukishima, my brother.” Tanaka started, bringing a finger up to poke Tsukishima’s cheek. “The big kids are saying you should flirt.” 

The ‘big kids’ line reminded Tsukishima far too much of Kuroo-san. He briefly contemplated turning his head to bite Tanaka’s finger to give them a taste of their own medicine, but then decided that he doesn't trust a finger attached to each of those two. He’d probably drop dead due to leprosy the second it reaches his mouth. 

Nishinoya snorts behind his hand. “I can't imagine Tsukishima doing that kinda thing, man, ” he snickered, eyes watering as he pointed a finger at Tsukishima’s grim expression. 

“Hey!” Tanaka exclaimed, yanking Tsukishima closer to him. “Have some faith in him, Yuu! He's family. Plus, we’ll give him some advice.” 

_ Oh hell no _ . 

First of all, Tsukishima thinks flirting is foolish. Utterly stupid on all accounts. It varies from person to person and goddamn he wants to say he's not one to judge, but he absolutely is. Some people genuinely try making their way across a bar with a pickup line they googled minutes beforehand on the tip of their tongue. They drop their voice into some weird deep tone that sounds like how Hinata sounds when he tries to get teachers to take him seriously and Tsukishima has no idea how they can take themselves seriously when they're aware of the fact that they're lowering their voice like that. And there's no recovering once it misses the mark completely. You either have to awkwardly dismiss yourself from the situation or keep persisting, which just makes you look like a creep. On top of all of that, he's positive these two wouldn't know subtlety if they were undercover agents on a life staking mission. Their idea of subtle flirting is probably him waxing poetic about Yamaguchi’s appearance and declaring that he’d hold up the sky for him. Yeah, he'd much rather pass on this offer and continue with what he's doing now. Reaching for Yamaguchi’s hand and holding him close while he tries to manifest the strength to say a simple:  _ ‘I want to be more than friends.’  _

“While I admire your  _ attempt, ”  _ Tsukishima emphasized the word, making sure it read clear that none of this was genuine. “I think I'll be fine on my own.”

Tanaka’s arm loosened a bit on his shoulder, allowing Tsukishima to shimmy his way free. Tanaka and Noya glanced at each other, both of their expressions unimpressed. 

“No offense, Tsukishima, but do you like, genuinely think that you can get it across to him on your own?” Nishinoya raised an eyebrow, smirking as he spoke. 

Tsukishima’s breath left him in a quick puff, eyebrows furrowing. Tanaka cackled, shaking Nishinoya’s shoulder. “Even  _ he’s  _ doubting himself!” He pointed, well aware that Tsukishima could hear him. 

“I'm not, ” Tsukishima cleared his throat, glancing to the side to avoid their gazes. “I've done things on my own.” 

Tanaka and Noya shared a silent glance before bursting out into laughter that would've been comical had it not been directed at Tsukishima. 

“That was the Nekoma captain dude!”

“And Fukurodani’s! And their setter!”

“We already know Kageyama and Hinata were there at some point.” 

What the actual fuck. 

Tsukishima is convinced that whatever god resides in the sky has a vendetta against him. There's no possible way this many people could know otherwise. Is the entire school aware of his goddamn high school crush? Does Yamaguchi himself know?  _ No,  _ scratch that. Tsukishima doesn't even want to entertain that possibility because that would be incredibly cruel. 

A bead of sweat rolled down the back of Tsukishima’s neck even though he felt like he had just been dunked in ice water. The heat growing in his ears was scorching and noticeable. 

_ ‘Maybe I should grow my hair out so they can't see, ”  _ He pondered, watching as the two pointed and snickered. 

“Whatever,” Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, pushing himself into a standing position. “I’m not doing anything with you two. I’m gonna go help in the kitchen.” 

There was groaning, and Nishinoya screeched for Tsukishima to  _ ‘come on!’  _ But Tsukishima continued his trek into the kitchen. 

If he lets them even plant an idea in his head, he has no backbone. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima Kei, indeed, has no backbone. 

If was going to promise not to let anyone assist him, he should've done it back when the assailants were online he could've easily avoided their attempts at help. But now, the people who he was trying to avoid are people he sees every day, without fail. 

Now, if he were to revisit that idea of framing his brother for cheating,(he thinks his college roommate may be a good option for this), he wouldn’t have to see Tanaka  _ after _ practice as well. 

But alas, just because he’s avoiding Tanaka at school doesn't mean he can avoid him in his own home. 

Tanaka sat atop his bedspread, typing away on a laptop that rested in front of him. Tsukishima didn't have to guess what he was doing, considering he kept glancing between the screen and Tsukishima, then snickering every so often. Tsukishima rested on the floor, his back towards the bed and nose in a book about living fossils. He tells himself the book is just to avoid talking to Tanaka, but he doesn't believe himself. Tanaka glanced down, pursing his lips before speaking. 

“Tsukishima.”

“No, ” Tsukishima cut him off, refusing to look up from the book. 

Tanaka groaned, rolling his eyes. “Come on! It's not gonna take long just look at this.” 

Tsukishima didn't budge, keeping his ground on the floor as Tanaka tapped away at the keys. There was a grumble, then a shuffle of sheets, and finally the sound of feet hitting the floor as Tanaka sat himself next to him, yanking the book away from his hands with a slight tug. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at his now empty hands. 

“If that ripped you're paying for it.”

“I don't have money, ” Tanaka snapped, not missing a beat. 

Tsukishima sighed, glancing to the side to see the screen of Tanaka’s laptop. 

“This better be good.”

Tanaka smirked, obviously satisfied with the outcome of events, angling his screen towards Tsukishima and upping the brightness. “Just read this.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He focused on the screen.

**_10 Flirting tips for guys (from a woman)_ **

_ ‘He can't be serious about this, ”  _ Tsukishima thought, glaring at Tanaka. “Yamaguchi’s not a girl.”

“Hey!” Tanaka threw his hands up defensively. “It could still apply.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, scrolling down a bit. 

  * **_Be confident_**



_ Confidence is sexy! It's one of the number one things to attract a woman. Even if you don't feel confident, fake it till you make it!  _

“You're gonna need to pay close attention to this next one, ” Tanaka snickered. 

  * _**Listen to what she's saying**_



Tsukishima scoffed, turning his head to scowl at Tanaka. “I always listen, ” he snapped, pointing at the screen to punctuate his point. 

“You can skip it then if you're so sure, ” Tanaka laughed, using a finger to scroll the screen down further. 

****

  * **_Don't do all of the talking_**



“I don't,” Tsukishima confirmed, going to scroll further down. 

Tanaka gasped, feigning surprise. “See Tsukishima, Yamaguchi must think you're incredibly attractive.” 

The devil on Tsukishima’s shoulder jumped for joy and the angel immediately went over there and beat the devil into a pulp for thinking that that was any sort of genuine statement.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes with an indignant  _ ‘shut up, Tanaka.’  _ To which Tanaka responded with an amused  _ ‘is that how you flirt?’  _

  * **_Show that you're interested_**



_ Maintain eye contact, smile, and be generally engaged with her! Don't check your phone, the score of a sports game, and definitely don't check out other girls! _

Tsukishima did a mental double-take. Tanaka whistled next to him. 

“Looks like you found something you don't do.” Tanaka chortled next to him, eyeing the way Tsukishima didn't move his eyes away from the computer. He shook his head. 

“I am interested, “ Tsukishima said, tearing his eyes away from the words ‘ _ don't check your phone.’  _ Tanaka grinned, raising an eyebrow. “But does he know that?” 

Tsukishima immediately scrolled down. He wasn't going to listen to Tanaka talk about this anymore.

  * **_Don't be afraid of rejection_**



Tsukishima frowned. 

“You're not gonna read that one, ” Tanaka had a certain lilt in his voice that made Tsukishima’s mouth taste metallic. He shoved the computer to the side. “I told you I wasn't gonna accept your help.” Tanaka huffed, taking the laptop back to rest on his thighs. 

“It's technically not my help. It's…” he trailed off, scanning the article in front of him. “Elizabeth En-Entenmen’s help.” He stumbled over the author’s surname, squinting as he read. Tsukishima plucked a stray thread on his pant leg, gritting his teeth together. 

“I don't care who's help it is, none of that was retainable.” 

Tanaka clicked his tongue, glaring at Tsukishima. “Fine. Just some things to keep in mind.” 

Tsukishima stood up, preparing to take Tanaka’s bed if he wasn't going to himself since the floor was starting to hurt. He sat himself down on the bed, watching as Tanaka switched the tab to some American band's merch sale. Tsukishima scoffed. 

“Yamaguchi’s not even a girl, ” he stated rather eloquently. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima’s plan was not to lay awake all night overthinking the content in an American article that seemed to be scrapped together in ten minutes. 

And yet here he was. 

It's not like he thought the content in the article was groundbreaking by any means, but it does make him wonder. 

_ Is he confident enough? _

By no means is he parading around Bokuto Koutarou style declaring that he's the best at any passing moment, but he's no Kenma Kozume either. But is it attractive? Is he just cocky? Regardless, would Yamaguchi ever see him as confident? Considering all the times he's had to smack some sense into Tsukishima, he's going to guess no. Is that a bad thing? Does Yamaguchi want him to be confident and alluring like the article described? Or is he just being heteronormative in some way by thinking an article a straight woman had wrote would also apply to Yamaguchi? Why is this a concern for him? Things have been going well. 

Tsukishima jolted when he heard his phone buzz near his ear. 

**Yamaguchi🦕:**

**I miss you Tsukki**

All the blood in Tsukishima’s body rushed to his face in a flurry, painting him a dark red that he's sure anyone would be able to make out, even in the dim room. He smiled to himself, a smile that would be forever reserved for Yamaguchi. His fingers made a slight thudding sound as he typed, the result of the callouses he's grown on his fingers. 

**To Yamaguchi🦕:**

**We see each other every day**

Okay, maybe not the most ideal thing for him to say, but it got the point across. 

**Yamaguchi🦕:**

**Whatever Tsukki.**

Tsukishima smirked, going to type back a snide remark before he saw three dots followed by the slight buzz against his hands. 

**Yamaguchi🦕:**

**Call me anyways?**

It wasn't an unusual request by any means, but the butterflies in Tsukishima’s stomach scattered. They banged against the lining of his stomach,(Which Tsukishima thinks is gross, but who is he to disrespect them), urging him to do something. He sighs a bit, letting the electricity in the pit of his stomach linger a bit longer before he taps on Yamaguchi’s contact. 

“I knew you’d call, ” Yamaguchi sounded like he was smirking, not bothering to use a proper greeting. 

“I’ll hang up right now, ” Tsukishima huffed a laugh, placing the phone near his ear to where he could hear Yamaguchi without holding the phone directly to his face. Yamaguchi snickered a bit, and Tsukishima could imagine the sleepy smile he was wearing. “No, you won't, ” he breathed out, his smile evident in his tone. Tsukishima smiled a bit more, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“I won't, ” he confirmed. 

“Why are you up right now,” Yamaguchi digressed. Tsukishima rolled his eyes despite the fact that Yamaguchi couldn't see him. “I could ask you the same.” He could hear the way Yamaguchi shuffled on the other end, bedsheets moving against the receiver.

“I already told you, I miss you.” 

Tsukishima let out a puff of air, a laugh that could easily be mistaken for a scoff. 

“You can sleep over tomorrow.” 

Tsukishima listened to the way Yamaguchi breathed out a sigh at the statement, gentle and fleeting. Tsukishima cringed, suddenly remembering Saeko’s adamant request for another family get-together. Damn, she might as well just move in at this point. 

“Not right away though, ” Tsukishima quickly added, “Saeko and the half-wit are coming to dinner.” 

He could practically feel Yamaguchi deflate through the phone. He pursed his lips. Yamaguchi chuckled. 

“I'm gonna starve Tsukki.” 

“You have food at your house.”

“It's not the same though!”

Tsukishima smiled, relishing in the emphasized whisper Yamaguchi used to state his last point. 

“I'll save you some. No promises though, Tanaka swallows his food whole.” He kept his tone serious and dire, breaking the act when Yamaguchi snorted over the line. 

“So, ” Yamaguchi started, “why are you awake?” 

_ ‘Well, shit.’ _

“I just couldn't sleep, ” Tsukishima lied straight through his teeth. No matter how much he trusts Yamaguchi, this is far too embarrassing. Yamaguchi chortled on the other end. 

“You lower your voice when you lie, ” Yamaguchi replied, and Tsukishima could imagine the rare smug expression sitting upon his face. He rolled his eyes. 

“You have such little trust in me, ”

“I trust you, you just lie about yourself a lot.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Yamaguchi could read him so easily. He heard a sigh on the other end. 

“Are you alright, Tsukki?” 

His voice was so genuine. Tone gentle and Tsukishima imagines that his eyebrows are drawn together, a slight pout set on his lips. He sighs. 

After all, he's weak around Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

“I need your opinion.” 

He hears a bit more shuffling on the other end. “Spill, ” Yamaguchi says, and Tsukishima knows he's smiling. 

“Do you think I'm confident?” 

“No.” 

Tsukishima almost jolts in his bed when he notices how quick and sure Yamaguchi was when he answered. He scowled a bit, glaring up at his ceiling as if it could feel offended. 

“Blunt, ” Tsukishima mutters, tapping his fingertips together in a rhythm to himself. 

“So are you, and let me finish!” Yamaguchi’s words fizzle out at the end into a slight giggle and Tsukishima can't help but quirk his lips up a bit. The mini version of himself makes camp inside the center of his brain, sitting in a lawn chair and raising an eyebrow. 

_ ‘You’re putty in his hands, Y’know?”  _ He thinks, and notes that brain Tsukishima sounds a little bit like Kuroo-san. 

_ ‘I know that,’ _ He thinks back in what he imagines is an aggressive tone. Brain Tsukishima shrugs, because of course, his subconscious would love the idea of anything relating to Yamaguchi, no matter how embarrassing or utterly  _ sappy _ .

“As I was saying, ” Yamaguchi’s soft laughter died down and Tsukishima stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. “You're not confident, but I only know that cause I know you.” Tsukishima stayed silent, a request for Yamauchi to elaborate. “Like, if someone were to see you for the first time, they'd probably think you were confident. Not cocky, but confident. Like you have really good posture and you don't hesitate to jab at people. But I know you and I know you talk bad about yourself a lot, like,  _ a lot _ , Tsukki. So you don't seem confident to me.” 

Tsukishima could practically feel himself deflate onto the mattress. He closed his eyes and was met with the mental image of Tanaka clapping at him to emphasize his words.  _ ‘Tsukishima _ !’ Clap.  _ ‘Confidence!’  _ Another clap.  _ ‘Is sexy!’  _ Two claps. His eyes snap back open. 

“But then again, ” his ears practically perk at the sound of Yamaguchi continuing, “I’m not very confident either, so we're in the same boat here. And overly confident people are a little intimidating.” 

Relief flows through his veins like the water from an oasis. A smile makes itself present on his face and Tsukishima allows himself to speak again. 

“Are you referring to someone in particular there, Yamaguchi?” 

“The Aoba Johsai captain! He's goddamn scary, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaims in a harsh whisper and Tsukishima chuckles, a deep flush gathering on his cheeks. 

“He can't be too frightening if girls have dedicated a fan club to him, ” he snickers. 

“He's nice to them! He looks like he’ll snap me in half! I'm not one of his fan club girls.” 

“Hm, ” Tsukishima thoughtfully hums. “Dress in drag.” 

Yamaguchi's laugh comes out a bit too loud on the other end and Tsukishima feels a sense of pride. He can hear a slap from the other side, most likely from Yamaguchi clamping his hand over his mouth as the cackle that had been let out before dies down into hushed giggling. The only witness to this is Tsukishima as the small plush frog Yamaguchi keeps on his bed now. 

“Hey, Tsukki,” he’s trying to catch his breath from laughing. Tsukishima hums in response. 

“Can we stay on tonight? Until I fall asleep?” 

A rock drops into the pond that is Tsukishima Kei’s heart and the ripples that it leaves behind makes him feel electric. A small lump forms in his throat, causing him to almost choke. He nods, before promptly realizing that Yamaguchi can't see him. 

“Yeah, ” he manages to choke out. 

He can't see him, but he knows Yamaguchi’s eyes have caught the light of the moon from his window and that he's smiling into his pillow. 

Tsukishima falls asleep that night reaching his hand out in an attempt to grab a freckled one that wasn't there. 

_ ———————————————————————— _

  
  


“You have a  _ date!?”  _

Tsukishima did not have a date. Yamaguchi was just coming over to sleepover after these idiots left. And Tsukishima would also greatly appreciate it if Nishinoya would stop attempting to make him deaf. 

“It’s not a date, ” he snapped, pushing Nishinoya’s face(that was far too close to his own, mind you) away. Nishinoya fell flat for a moment, before hopping back up as if nothing happened. Tanaka snickered beside him, eyes wide enough to look like they were going to pop out of their sockets. 

“He's sleeping over! That sounds like a date to me, ” Tanaka exclaimed. “If Kiyoko invited me to a sleepover I don't know what I’d do…” he trailed off, an obvious gust of red washing over his face. Nishinoya raised his eyebrows with a giddy smile. 

“Yeah, yeah. There's one difference between you and Kiyoko and I and Yamaguchi though, ” he rolled his eyes as he spoke, glaring at the sight of the two starstruck older boys. Tanaka snapped out of his trance, scowling as what Tsukishima said clicked in his brain. 

“Are you saying we don't have a chance, asshole!” he cried, pointing an accusatory finger at Tsukishima. 

“I never said that,” Tsukishima glared back, questioning Tanaka’s rational thinking. “You assumed that yourself. And the difference is that Yamaguchi’s been my friend for years. We’ve been staying the night at each other’s house.” 

Tanaka’s eyes seemingly widened in realization, very narrowing back down into a defeated expression. Nishinoya patted his back, shaking his head at Tsukishima. 

“Don't rub it in, man!” 

_ Oh, my fucking go- “ _ Rub what in? I'm just stating the difference.” 

“Ugh- just- let's move on, ” Tanaka groaned and Tsukishima rolled his eyes, adjusting his position to sit cross-legged. Tanaka’s eyes narrowed again, but this time with determination. Nishinoya grinned, wide and impish. Tsukishima didn't have a good feeling about this. 

“We’re gonna help you get ready for your date-“

“It’s not a date-“

“ _ Date.” _ Nishinoya clicked his tongue at the end of the word, leaving no room for debate. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima did not think this was a proper way of helping. 

“Read it!” Nishinoya snapped, holding the laptop far too close to Tsukishima’s face, making the letters merge through his eyes. Tsukishima raised his hand to push it back a bit, an irritated expression on his face. 

“Why the hell would I need pick-up lines when he comes to my house every other day? The hell are you on, ” he muttered, noting the way even Nishinoya’s face blanked out at the realization. 

“Change of plans, ” said Tanaka, reaching over Nishinoya’s shoulder to click exit on the laptop tab. “Tell us how you plan to act.” 

“Excuse me?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, eyeing the two suspiciously. 

“Y’know, ” Tanaka brought his hands up and brought them down in almost a wave motion as if it clarified anything, “how you plan to let him know you're interested.”

Tsukishima nearly scoffed at him. “I'm planning to act like I usually do.”

Both of the boys froze in place, eyes widening as they blinked owlishly at Tsukishima. The only way their expression could be described would be ‘mortified.’ Tsukishima stared back at them, awaiting an explanation for their terror. 

“Jesus Christ, ” Noya mumbled. 

“He doesn't stand a chance, ” Tanaka’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Oh fuck you, ” Tsukishima supplied, quite eloquently at that. 

“No no no no no,” Nishinoya tsk’d, glaring up at Tsukishima. “You can’t just act like how you normally do, man. You have to really lay it on that you’re interested in him and want to pursue something with him! Otherwise he’s never gonna know. Here,” he waved his hand, beckoning Tanaka to come closer, “we’ll demonstrate.” 

Tanaka obliged, making his way over to the shorter boy. “Are you for real, Yuu?” He whispered, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah I’m for real, I’m gonna be Tsukishima.” Tanaka snorted at that, the two beginning to bicker over how this is somehow Nishinoya’s way of therapy for his height issues. 

_ ‘Is this your way of coping?’ _

_ ‘You bastard!’  _

Tsukishima stood there, covering a smile with his hand while watching the two bicker. They eventually settled with Tsukishima indeed being played by Nishinoya in order to keep Tanaka’s fingers intact just in case he decided to retaliate by biting. Nishinoya shoved Tanaka away, urging him to lay on the bed. Something about seeing Nishinoya, in all his 3’4 glory(Tsukishima is aware that’s an exaggeration, but he thinks it fits), awkwardly standing in front of Tanaka makes him sincerely wish that he was recording this train wreck. Noya flashed a smile, slapping his arms against each other in an attempt to imitate a film slate. 

_ ‘Action!’  _ He mouthed the word.

He started by shoving his hands in his pockets, arching his back in a way that made Tsukishima stifle a snort in his throat. Then it seemed to click that that was supposed to be an imitation of him. He clicked his tongue, eyes narrowing. He does  _ not _ walk like that. 

“Yamaguchi, ” Nishinoya was lowering his voice. 

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Tanaka replied, a grin on his face showing he was proud of his performance. Tsukishima scoffed. 

“He doesn't say it that often.”

“Hey! The audience stays silent! It's common courtesy,” Nishinoya scolded. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as Nishinoya made his way over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. “I have to tell you something.” Tanaka raised an eyebrow, nodding. 

They locked eyes. 

“I'm hopelessly in love with you, ” Nishinoya said as if he was saying that it was going to rain today. 

Tanaka pursed his lips before breaking out into a fit of cackling that Noya joined in on a split second later. 

“G-got it, Tsukishima?” Nishinoya was flashing a thumbs-up, stomach contracted as he leaned over himself, gasping and chuckling while Tanaka yowled. Were these two even trying? 

“You came off awfully strong,” Is all Tsukishima even bothered saying. 

“That's what you're supposed to do!” Tanaka insisted, placing a hand on his hip. “That's what we do.” 

“And how's that going for you? I don't remember her agreeing to marry you.” Tsukishima smirked a bit as Tanaka’s brow twitched. Sure, it may be a low blow to hint at the failed proposal situation from Tanaka’s first year, but even the idiot duo had supplied better advice than whatever this was supposed to be. Tanaka rolled his eyes, puckering his lips out as Nishinoya scowled at Tsukishima. “You think you're hilarious, ” Tanaka muttered. Without hesitation, Tsukishima nodded because that was  _ good _ , regardless of how others may see it. 

“Whatever, whatever! If you don't want to do it like that we'll give you tips for subtlety!” Nishinoya stood tall(ish), hands on his hips and a spark in his eyes. Tsukishima felt the urge to crouch down to his level, like a kindergarten teacher bracing their hands on their knees to lock eyes with their toddler student, and calmly explain that:  _ ‘you don't know what subtle is, Nishinoya.’  _

He refrained though, because Noya would probably strangle him on sight given the opportunity where his hands can reach. 

Tanaka sat up, yanking Nishinoya back by the collar of his shirt to have him sit down next to him. “So, ” his eyes were back to their normal devious spark, “do you compliment him?” 

“You sound like middle school boys at a sleepover.” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the two. 

“That’s what makes it fun, now spill, ” Noya sat on his knees, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

Now Tsukishima has received a few attempts at help the past couple of weeks. 

The best and first goes to the upperclassmen from the gym at training camp, even if their advice was only heard because of Kuroo threatening to tell Yamaguchi himself if Tsukishima didn't do anything. It had also ended up leading to Tsukishima attempting a kiss. Keyword: attempting. Regardless, Yamaguchi hadn't reacted badly at all, and it was the switch that allows them to be as touchy as they are now. Next up in line had been the idiot duo’s attempts at help and results that he's not even sure was intentional. It's Hinata’s doing that Yamaguchi now had a frog plush atop his bed and also the two’s shenanigans that ended up sparking the idea to cook for Yamaguchi. The two of them even manage to use their shared brain cell to snap Tsukishima out of his obsessive stupor so he could be an actual good friend. Which had led to perhaps his favorite moment, a kiss on the cheek from Yamaguchi Tadashi himself. 

With those in mind, Tsukishima doesn't have any idea what sitting in a goddamn circle and urging Tsukishima to compliment Yamaguchi is doing in the long run. 

“Sometimes.” He settled. 

Both Tanaka and Noya turned to look at each other, each wearing the same matching grimace that showed they didn't like Tsukishima’s answer. Nishinoya broke eye contact first, shaking his head and raising an eyebrow at Tsukishima. 

“Man...we don't know what your definition of compliments is. And I don't think ‘you’re okay’ counts as one either.” 

Do they have no faith in him? “What do you mean? Of course, I compliment him like a norma-”

_ ‘I like how you look.’ _

Is that how normal people compliment each other?

Sure, sure, Yamaguchi had enjoyed it. He had the permanent tingle on his cheek where Yamaguchi’s lips had pressed as a gentle reminder. But was it typical to word it in such a careful way? I mean, he had provided a list of things he liked afterward, but he definitely didn't go wax poetic about a single freckle in between Yamaguchi’s middle and index finger. (He’s not going to explain why he had a specific freckle in mind. He insists it just popped into his head.) Would Yamaguchi want him to wax poetic? Is that a thing other people do? Normally? On the goddamn daily? Would-

“Tsukishima! Kei!” Nishinoya was waving a hand wildly in his face, his knowing grin making it apparent to Tsukishima that: ‘ _ yes, he already knows,’  _ and,  _ ‘no, you're not getting out of this.’  _ He blinked mechanically, forcing his expression to look like what he hopes is the definition of nonchalant. 

“We got him, Ryū!” Nishinoya snickered, pointing at Tsukishima’s face. Tsukishima felt like he had just swallowed a spoonful of cinnamon, his throat dry. “You don't have anything, ” he said, the unsure tone in his voice a dead giveaway. 

“No! You can't backtrack now!” Tanaka cried, eyes bulging as he attempted to hold back what Tsukishima believed was laughter. “You have to tell us more! You got to! It's our brotherly bond!” There he is using the brother declaration for his convenience again. “You looked mortified man!” 

Tsukishima can't imagine himself looking mortified, but he's sure Yamaguchi has a pretty good idea of what that looks like. 

“What do you say to him!” Both of them cried out in unison, voices distorted with laugher. 

It _ can't  _ be that bad. 

“I said I like how he looks.”

Both Tanaka and Noya’s laughter halted, skidding to a stop. They raised an eyebrow, grins gone. 

“Is that...is that it?” Tanaka inquires, glancing around the room in a sort of awkward punctuation. 

“Pretty much, ” Tsukishima averted his eyes, tapping his fingertips against the floor. 

There was silence, then a quiet snort. 

“Motherfucker…” Tanaka mutters, a break of slight laughter present in his voice. 

The two of them erupted in what Tsukishima officially declares the most annoying burst of laughter he's ever heard in his entire life. They're waving their hands in front of them, making a motion that people would make when attempting to deny something despite Tsukishima not saying a word. He's sure they can see it in his eyes though. 

“Hold on! Hold on! We can help! We can help, I promise!” Tanaka cackled, holding a hand over his stomach. Nishinoya nodded eagerly, wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye. 

“Making fun of me isn't helping, ” Tsukishima muttered, rolling his eyes. 

“Ok, okay!” Tanaka took deep, staggered breaths, forcing himself to maintain a somewhat neutral expression. With one last deep breath, he was composed enough to start talking(Much to Tsukishima’s dismay). 

“First of all, you have to be specific with the compliments! You can't just look at him with your stone face and go ‘nice.’” Tanaka glanced up at the ceiling, obviously focusing. Tsukishima felt the need to correct him on the fact that he didn't just say nice like a caveman, but he didn't want to add fuel to the two’s flames. 

“Tell him you love his eyes!” Nishinoya provided, wistfully closing his own eyes to reminisce on what Tsukishima imagines to be a 4k quality image of Kiyoko’s eyes. He shudders at the thought. 

“And his face,” Tanaka nods as if he’s just added on some sort of genius response. “Make sure he knows for sure.”

“Wow,” Tsukishima brings a hand up to adjust his glasses, “you're being incredibly specific there. Thank you.” Each word comes out choppy and forced and he smiles, because that's what he was going for. 

“Ok ok, who the fuck pissed in your cereal?” Tanaka muttered, rolling his eyes in response. “Just be romantic about it? Do you know what it is? You have the capacity in you to do that?” Tanaka glared at him and Tsukishima huffed a laugh. 

“I'm gonna need an example, since you're such an expert on it, ” Tsukishima smirked. Oh, how the tables turn so quickly. 

Tanaka huffed, standing up from his place on the bed and making his way to a desk in the corner of the room. He pulled open a drawer, grabbed a small leather-bound notebook, and slammed the drawer shut once again. He skimmed through pages, tongue sticking out in concentration as both Nishinoya and Tsukishima watched curiously. He eventually settled on a page of choice, making his way back over and practically tossing the book at Tsukishima’s head. 

Tsukishima narrowly caught it by the seam, mumbling about how Tanaka’s lucky it didn't rip. He overturned the book in his hand, reading the scribbled kanji across the lines. 

**“Kiyoko-san’s eyes remind me of the sky.”**

**“Her skin looks soft. I wonder if she does anything to it.”**

**“She already rejected me once. But I think my family name would look good next to her’s. Tanaka Shimizu.”**

_ ‘What the fuck,’  _ Is all Tsukishima could process in his mind. 

The tables do turn, but not in the way Tsukishima had expected them to  _ at all _ . 

He glanced up, attempting to read Tanaka’s expression. The boy in question was flushed red, looking off to the side in an attempt to avoid Tsukishima’s gaze. Nishinoya looked down at the book in Tsukishima’s lap, wordlessly holding his hand out. Tsukishima obliged, handing the book up to him. 

“You didn't have to show me this. I could tell her, ” Tsukishima looked up at Tanaka, attempting to gauge his reaction. Tanaka shook his head firmly. 

“I'm not ashamed of liking her.” 

Tanaka had never seemed the sentimental romantic type to Tsukishima. 

In his mind, Tanaka was just like the majority of teenage boys. Horny and lonely and Kiyoko was pretty, so why wouldn't he like her? He never talks to her yet still seizes and eventually they graduate and he forgets all about the raven-haired beauty he knew at Karasuno. But now Tanaka had pulled out a diary with, admittedly, not the most poetic of things. But compared to that horrible English assignment he had submitted earlier in the year, it was pretty well versed. And now Tsukishima could hear sniffling and he looked up to see Nishinoya with watery eyes and smiling as if he just read some sort of incredible, heart-wrenching novel. 

“Ryū!” Nishinoya cried, holding the notebook close to his chest as if I had touched him deeply. Tsukishima gives a concerned look. Sure, it wasn't the most orthodox thing in the world, but there was no need to cry over it. 

Tanaka scratched the back of his neck, chuckling a bit. “Whatever, that's not the point anyway. I showed you because you have to say things like the first thing I wrote down to Yamaguchi.” 

Tsukishima fiddled with the hem of his sweater. “Why is that?” 

Tanaka groaned, mumbling something about someone being  _ dense _ with Tsukishima thinks is some irony if anything. 

“Because Yamaguchi listens to everything you say. He’ll be so excited and all that! Plus, I don't know Shimizu enough to show her the book or say anything from it so go, live my dream, ” he let out a dejected sigh, obviously laying it on thick. 

He thought of the first line on the page that he saw. 

**“Kiyoko-san’s eyes remind me of the sky.”**

Hm. 

Tsukishima can be a poet. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's nice to have peace and quiet in the house. Especially when Tsukishima is currently pacing around his room like a madman. 

Yamaguchi was on the way and Tsukishima is about to spout out poetic compliments like he's an online generator. 

He's compared Yamaguchi to plenty of things in his head. A painting, the tides of a shore, a man who walks ahead of him, the list goes on. But saying it out loud? How is he even supposed to properly bring it up? It's not as if he can break out into script as soon as Yamaguchi walks through the door. Does he incite it? Telling Yamaguchi he wants to tell him something seems far too cliche, but it might just be the way he goes about this. 

Before he has any more time to contemplate his course of action, he hears the doorbell ring, followed by Akiteru’s lighthearted voice. Tsukishima freezes like a deer in headlights when Yamaguchi opens the door. 

“What are you doing?” He’s smiling, eyebrow quirked up in amusement. 

“Exercise, ” Tsukishima decides on. Yamaguchi laughs. He prods over to place his overnight bag at the foot of the bed before sitting down on the mattress. 

“You want that portion I saved you?” Tsukishima asked, making his way over to sit down next to Yamaguchi. As if it was muscle memory at this point, Yamaguchi places his hand on Tsukishima’s and the latter feels his face flush. Yamaguchi shakes his head. 

“I ate before I came, ” Yamaguchi confessed, shyly looking down at the ground. Tsukishima sighed, feigning sadness. 

“I can't believe you. I'll let you know I fought nail and claw with them to be able to get you that, ” Tsukishima gently nudged Yamaguchi with his elbow. Yamaguchi shook his head apologetically, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. 

“I just wanna do something else, ” Yamaguchi said, looking up straight ahead of him. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. 

“A movie?” 

“No, ” Yamaguchi pointed ahead of him to a window. 

“You want to go outside?” Tsukishima questioned, squeezing Yamaguchi’s hand slightly. Yamaguchi stood up, tugging gently on Tsukishima’s hand in response. 

“No. Just come with me, Tsukki.” 

Tsukishima couldn't refuse even if he tried. 

He stood, letting Yamaguchi drag him over to the window. His hand was left empty as Yamaguchi released it, going to open the latch on the window and force it open. He peeked his head outside, the moonlight making his hair glow with a silver sheen. Seemingly satisfied with this, he nodded to himself, leaning on the windowsill. 

“It's supposed to be a full moon tonight, ” he commented, eyes not leaving the sky. 

“Is that so, ” Tsukishima said, finding a place next to Yamaguchi and leaning against the windowsill as well. 

“Mhm, ” Yamaguchi hummed. His eyes sharp and focused black pinpricks as he stared up at the navy blue sky. Sure enough, there was a full moon in the sky, hanging high in the hair with not a cloud in sight. Yamaguchi smiled, his head tilting up slightly. 

“Do you like the country, Tsukki?” 

_ ‘Yes, because you can see the stars and moon and you look so at peace right now,’  _ is what Tsukishima thinks. 

“I suppose so, ” is what comes out of his mouth instead. 

“I do too.” Yamaguchi leans a bit closer, arm pressed against Tsukishima’s own. The heat travels across Tsukishima’s side and he prays the moonlight isn't bright enough to show how his knuckles and cheeks have both turned red. “You can stargaze here. In the city, you can't see them.” Yamaguchi’s head drops, leaning heavily against Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

He continues to speak, discussing the way he had recently found a book about astrology he thought was interesting, but Tsukishima isn't retaining a single word. He's focused on something else at the moment. 

He glances down, his view obstructed by the top of Yamaguchi’s head. He can make out the slope of his nose though, and the freckles splashed across the tip. He can see eyelashes against cheeks, even though he can't clearly make out Yamaguchi’s eyes from this angle. There's a freckle on his eyelid and Tsukishima’s eyes lock onto it like a camera focusing. 

If there was any time, any time at all, for Tsukishima to drop down on one knee and start reciting some Shakespearean ballad of love to his best friend, this would have been the time. 

Which is why he decided to move in. 

“Yamaguchi, ” the air felt cool against his face that was  _ far _ too warm. Yamaguchi hummed in response. 

“Can you look at me?” He asked, bringing his arm around to be able to wrap it around Yamaguchi’s shoulders. 

The pinch-served hitched a breath, but nodded a bit. He lifted his head, tilting it to look Tsukishima in the eyes. 

It's a moment Tsukishima is determined to commit to memory no matter what. 

His eyelashes look far longer up close like this now that he's staring. His skin looks paler in the dark and it allows Tsukishima to focus on the perfect duality of it all. If Yamaguchi were in the sun he'd be bronze. A canvas of copper and his hair would be painted in a lovely yellow shine due to the sun's rays. But here, in the dark with the moon beaming down on them, he looks ghostly. Not in a bad way. In fact, it's in the best way possible. His face is a bit paler now, but his freckles pop out more. His hair looks darker now, the strands that usually appear to be a rich brown almost look black now. His lips are parted slightly, as if he wants to say something but is hesitating. Tsukishima’s eyes dart. From the splatter of dark brown spots that cover Yamaguchi’s cheek to the bright stars in the sky. 

“Your freckles remind me of them.” 

Yamaguchi’s mouth quirked up, eyes fond. “Remind you of what?” He asked. 

Tsukishima lifted his hand, gently bringing his hand to rest against Yamaguchi’s cheek. Almost as if on instinct, Yamaguchi leaned in, shutting his eyes. Tsukishima smiled, genuine and gentle. 

“The stars.” 

A quiet huff of laughter as Yamaguchi opens his eyes just to roll them. “You're blind. They don't look similar at all.” 

Tsukishima brushed his thumb against the apple of his cheek, slow and light. “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.” 

Yamaguchi stiffened a bit under his arm, but the smile didn't leave his face. He’s quiet, a gust of wind whistling against Tsukishima’s ear. 

_ ‘Too forward?’  _ Tsukishima thinks to himself. He purses his lips. Yamaguchi still wasn't saying anything and at this point, Tsukishima’s sure some future version of himself is going to pop into the room and warn him to not say the cheesy line, only to realize it's too late. He opens his mouth, quick to act on retracting the statement and reassuring Yamaguchi that they could just pretend he never said that and go to bed where Tsukishima would sit in sorrow for eight hours. 

As his mouth opens, a hand comes to sit against the junction of his neck and jaw. Yamaguchi is grinning, his face flush and eyes hardly open as he smiles. Tsukishima freezes. 

“Can I do something, Tsukki?” His voice is quivering, but it seems more excited than it does nervous. He giggles a bit after he speaks, the pinnacle of giddy. 

Tsukishima nods so hard he's surprised his head doesn't snap off. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen at the nod, but he nods back in response. They don't speak, not wanting to break the moment with noise. Tsukishima adjusts the hand he has on Yamaguchi’s face, using his thumb to gently tilt his head up. A part of him fears he's reading into this wrong, but it's overpowered by every single bone in his body urging that there's no way he is. He's right about this. This is happening and he's going to let it. Yamaguchi slides his hand away from his face and instead lets it settle behind his head. He urges Tsukishima forward. It's almost as if everything is at a snail's pace. Yamaguchi’s eyes are focused on the lower half of Tsukishima’s face and Tsukishima is looking anywhere but Yamaguchi because he fears that if he does look at him right now that he'll spontaneously combust. He settles for closing his eyes instead, fluttering them shut and using his thumb to stroke what he hopes to be a reassuring rhythm against Yamaguchi’s jaw. He can feel Yamaguchi’s breath on his face  _ and-  _

The door opens. 

“Hey, guys? Mom bought a-  _ oh.”  _

Tsukishima practically throws himself across the room as if he has just been released from a slingshot. Yamaguchi is still frozen by the windowsill, eyes wide and hand still stuck in the air where Tsukishima used to be. He yanks it back down against his side. Tsukishima runs a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. He glares at the door and he knows his glare is enough to kill because Akiteru looks like he's just seen a ghost. 

“ _ What, ”  _ his tone is exasperated despite Akiteru having just walked in. His older brother clears his throat, seeming to find the doorknob extremely interesting. 

“Uh- I was gonna say that mom bought a cake from the bakery and that it's in the kitchen. She's waiting. Just...come out when you're ready-” 

“ _ Shut up _ , ” Kei knows he's probably a bit too upset about it, but goddamnit, can you blame him? 

Akiteru shudders, nodding his head. He bounds off, leaving the door open. 

Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi look at each other with wide eyes. They both seem to mutually agree, judging from their expressions, that they're not trying that again tonight. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You almost did!?” 

Tsukishima glared at Tanaka. The idiot was yelling so loud that the police getting called on them didn't seem like a comedic possibility. He wore a bewildered look on his face, brows furrowed as he stared at Tsukishima. “Keep it down, ” Tsukishima muttered, only to promptly be ignored. 

“This is all because you got inspiration from my notebook! I better be the best man! What the fuck! Say, do you think if I said something like that to Kiyoko out loud that she'd do the same thing?” 

Tsukishima sighs, already mentally preparing a way to talk a police officer out of charging Tanaka for disturbing the peace. “One, yes, it was your diary that inspired me. Your embarrassing diary that only consists of Kiyoko fan content. Glad to know that makes you happy. Two, I have a brother. Three, you don't know until you try, but don't get your hopes up.”

Tanaka groans, obviously irritated at Tsukishima’s answers and that in itself helps his mood a bit. Tanaka suddenly stands, racing across the room to retrieve his phone from it’s charger. 

“I have to tell Yuu!” 

Tsukishima scoffs. “If you're going to gossip about me at least wait till I leave.” 

“Don't bitch about it! He deserves to know!” Tanaka looked prepared to say more, but he’s interrupted by a shout from the living room. 

“Ryū! What are you yelling about? Come here!” Saeko cries out. Tsukishima personally thinks it's a little redundant to respond to yelling with more yelling, but he isn't trying to question Saeko anytime soon. 

“Come with me, loverboy!” Tanaka urged, grabbing Tsukishima’s bicep and hauling him up. Tsukishima grumbled, shuffling after Tanaka into the living room. 

Saeko and Akiteru are seated on the couch, her back against the armrest as Akiteru leans his head against his chest. He smiles when he sees Kei, but Kei only scowls back. This is a grudge he's going to hold. 

“What are you yelling about? The neighbors are gonna get mad again, ” Saeko questions. 

_ Ah _ . ‘Again.’ As in this has happened before. Tsukishima isn't sure why he's surprised. 

Tanaka snickers, glancing to the side and pointing in his sister's general direction. 

“About Akiteru-kun’s horrible timing, ” he laughs, watching as Akiteru’s face goes pale. 

“I still feel bad about that! I didn't mean to, ” he's frowning and rambling. Saeko glances down, raising an eyebrow. “What did you do?” She asks and Tsukishima forces himself to tune out for his own sake. 

It’s almost a familiar sight. Seeing his brother and Saeko. His head tilted up on her chest in order to talk to her and her looking down at him, a hand gently placed against his stomach. His brother’s rambling, probably in an attempt to defend his honor, but then Saeko says something, and he breaks into laughter. It's so familiar. 

Just like Yamaguchi and him. 

Except they have a proper label for what they have. 

Tsukishima isn't sure what pangs through his chest at the moment. Maybe it’s jealousy. Maybe it's irritation. Maybe it's longing. But regardless, Tsukishima Kei has made up his mind. 

He's going to make this official. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Fourth one done and there’s only one more left before the series is over! I’m really excited for the last one. I hope you guys semi-enjoyed this one! Have a good day/night!   
> <3


End file.
